Mi primera vez by Tk
by sora-121
Summary: Tk esta apunto de enfrentarse a su primera vez, pero no esta seguro y l pedira ayuda a sus amigos,¿le ayudaran? Sokeru,Misuke,Taiyako,Yakari y Junken parejas raras
1. ¿eres virgen?

Cinco jovenes se encontraban en la terraza de aquel bar, el quinteto charlaba animadamente excepto uno, un muchacho rubio sudaba frio y miraba nerviosamente a sus acompañantes.

-Chicos- empezo el rubio joven llamando la atención de los otros muchachos- ¿vosotros ya lo habeis hecho con vuestras parejas?-

Todo fue silencio seguido por asentimientos de los cuatro muchachos.

-¿a que viene esa pregunta hermanito?- pregunto el rubio mayor-

-Bueno, es que vereis…- empezo el muchacho-

-¿Aun no lo has hecho con Sora?- pregunto Tai impresionado-

Tk simplemente nego con la cabeza sonrojado.

-Pues no sabes lo que te pierdes- dice Tai recordando sus encuentros con la pelirroja-

-Le dire a Miya que aun piensas en Sora- Dice Tk mirando con recelo al moreno-

-Es cierto, aun recuerdo lo que me hacia disfrutar- siguió Matt embobado-

-Y a Kari tambien-prosiguio Tk mirando mal a su hermano-

-Bueno, como sea, ¿Cómo es posible que aun no lo hayas hecho con Sora?- pregutno Davis intrigado-

-Bueno, es que yo soy…inexperto- dice Tk totalmente colorado-

-¿ERES VIRGEN?- grito Davis provocando miradas curiosas-

-¿podrias bajar el tono? No quiero que todo el mundo se entere de mi condicion sexual- susurra Tk-

-Bueno, todos hemos sido virgen, lo principal es que no te pongas nervioso- dice Ken sonriendo al muchacho-

-Y que hagas disfrutar a la chica, asi ella te hara disfrutar- continuo Tai-

-Y por supuesto no olvides decirles cosas bonitas- prosiguió Matt-

-Y para finalizar, nunca, nunca, nunca te lances tu- finalizo Davis-

-¿y por que no me puedo lanzar yo?- pregunto Tk-

-Si es vuestra primera vez, ella pensara que eres un pervertido- contesto Ken-

-Gracias, pero eso sigue sin convencerme, tengo miedo que luego sea un desastre- dice Tk preocupado-

-Bueno, tu solo tienes que dejarte llevar- dice Tai –

-Chicos creo que mi hermano necesita clases particulares- dice finalmente Matt- quedamos esta tarde a las 5 en mi casa y llevaros todo lo que tengais relacionado con el sexo-

-Esta bien- dice Tai levantandose- Hay viene Sora, os dejamos solos-

-Adios Sora- dicen los cuatro chicos marchandose-

-Adios muchachos- dice Sora-¡Hola mi amor!- y le besa a Tk en los labios-

A Tk casi le da un infarto al ver a su novia asi, llevaba unos jeans super ajustados, y una camiseta sin tirantes y que enseñaba el ombligo.

-Estas… muy… guapa- dijo Tk con la respiración entre cortada-

-Gracias- dice Sora sonriendo-

-¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?- pregunto Tk-

-Claro, vamos- y se levanto y agarro la mano de Tk suavemente-

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a un bonito parque que al ser primavera se encontraba muy florecido.

-Esta bonito el parque ¿eh mi amor?- pregunto Tk-

-Si, cariño –dice Sora y acerca su boca al oido del muchacho y le susurra- Te amo-

El aliento de Sora provoco una descarga electrica en el muchacho, y de nuevo empezo a sudar frio, ¿Por qué Sora le causaba todo eso?

Ambos jóvenes se sentaron en un lugar muy apartado del parque en el que difícilmente los encontrarian y Sora comenzo a besar el cuello del muchacho y a acariciar su torso, provocando que Tk diera un sueva gemido seguido de una brutal separación.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Sora extrañada por la reaccion del muchacho-

-Es que estamos en un lugar público- mintio Tk-

-¿y que? Aquí difícilmente nos encontraran y yo quiero y tu quieres…- dice Sora mordiendo el cuello del muchacho volviendo a causar un nuevo gemido-

-Yo no he dicho que quisiera- dice Tk-

-¿no quieres hacerlo?- pregunto Sora extrañada-

-Bueno si, pero aquí no- contesto Tk-

-Bueno vamos a tu casa- dice Sora levantandose-

-NO!- grito el muchacho- no… podemos ir por que esta mi madre y tu sabes-

-Bueno vamos a la mia- dice Sora mirando a su novio-

-Es que Sora, mira que hora es!- exclamo el muchacho- me tengo que ir- beso a la muchacha y acto seguido se marcho dejando a una Sora resignada.

Takeru se apresuro a llegar a casa de su hermano, una vez estuvo en la puerta pego en la puerta y le abrio Davis con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡por fin llegaste!- dice Davis metiendo al rubio en casa de Matt-

-Bueno hermanito, aquí tenemos un poco de todo- dice Matt señalando pelis X y revistas de chicas desnudas-

-¿Ustedes creeis que esto me ayudara?- pregunto Tk temeroso-

-Claro- dice Tai como si fuera lo mas obvio- para empezar, mira estas revistas-

-Ya las he mirado- dice Tk mirando la portada-

-Pero, abrelas y hojealas- dice Matt- queremos comprobar que tienes sangre y no horchata en las venas-

Tk comenzo a hojear la revista y a cada pagina que daba sentia como el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo.

-Bueno, ya la vi- dice Tk una vez hubo terminado de ver la revista-

-Bueno, ahora la siguiente- dice Davis entregandole otra-

-¿Qué? ¿me quereis humillar o que?- dice Tk con el ceño fruncido-

-si – dice Ken que era la primera vez que hablaba- me lo hicieron a mi tambien-

-Bueno, esta bien, pondremos una película para que aprendas los movimientos mas basicos, tan poco queremos que seas un experto en Kamasutra- dice Tai colocando una cinta en el video-

La película comenzo y Tai, Matt y Davis la miraban entusiasmados, Tk la veia atraves de sus dedos con los que intentaba tapar sus ojos y Ken solo negaba con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Después de dos largas horas para Tk de estar viendo películas X, suspiro cansado y penso que no habia aprendido nada.

-bueno hermanito, ¿has aprendido algo?- dice Matt guardando todas las revistas y las pelis-

-claro, he aprendido que ustedes tres son unos pervertidos que no tienen solucion- dice Tk señalando a Tai, Matt y Davis- que a Ken no le gustan las pelis pornos y como no debo tratar a una chica-

-Hombre, algo a aprendido- dice Ken mirando a los demas-

-A ver Tk, el sexo no es algo que deba preocuparte, ademas mira lo que te hemos traido- dice Matt sacando una muñeca inchable-

-¿una muñeca inchable?- dice Tk muy sorprendido- ¿no querreis que me lo monte con esto verdad?-

-Si, queremos verte en accion- dice Tai con una sonrisa maliciosa-

-Ni loco- dice Tk tirandole la muñeca a Tai- estoy asutado pero no desesperado-

-Hey, pero que es esto- dice davis señalando el cuello de Tk-

-Parece que Sora se ha vuelto vampiresa- dice Tai riendo-

Tk sorprendido se levanto y miro su cuello, habia un pequeño moraton en él y recorodo el mordisco que le dio Sora antes de marcharse.

-Bueno que os parece si traemos a una chica para que nos ayude?- pregunta Ken a los demás-

-Vale, buena idea, llamemos a Mimi- dice Matt cogiendo el telefono-

-Ni hablar- dice Davis- no pienso que mi novia sea la mejor ayuda para Tk-

-Vamos Davis, Mimi es extrovertida y no le importara darle consejos a Tk- dice Matt mientras suena el pitido de llamada-

_-¿alo?- dice una voz femenina al otro lado del telefono-_

_-¿mimi, soy Matt, veras tenemos un problema-_

_-¿Qué clase de problema?-_

_-Es algo sobre Tk, ¿puedes venir a mi casa?-_

_-No se si Davis se molestara…-_

_-Davis tambien esta aquí-_

_-Ok, entonces ya voy para alla, chao-_

_-Chao-_

-Bueno ya esta solucionado- dice Matt colgando el telefono-

-Aun no se en que me ayudara Mimi- dice Tk –

-Vamos no es tan difícil, Mimi es una chica y que mejor manera para saber lo que le gusta a una mujer que preguntandole a una- dice Tai como si fuera lo mas obvio-

-Esta bien- dice Tk resignandose y en ese instante tocan el timbre-

-Por fin esta aquí- dice Matt abriendo la puerta pero su sorpresa es mayor al ver a Kari y Miyako tras ella-¿Qué haceis aquí?-

-bueno queriamos daros una sorpresa a ti y a mi hermano, asi que hemos venido para que vayamos a dar una vuelta- dice Kari y acto seguido da un corto beso a Matt-

-¡Hola mi amor!- dice Miya acercandose a Tai y besandolo-

-Kari, ahora mismo no podemos salir, estamos con un problema- dice Matt algo nervioso-

-Ya estoy aquí chicos, ¿Dónde esta Tk?- dice Mimi que acababa de llegar-

-¿Qué pasa con Tk?- pregunta Kari preocupada por su cuñado-

-Bueno, vereis…- dice Matt-

-Yo les explico- dice Tk levantandose- Soy virgen, tengo 17 años y una novia preciosa con la que tengo ganas de practicar el sexo pero con la que no puedo por que me da miedo cagarla-

-Eso mismo- dice Tai- y necesitamos ayudarle, asi que por que no le dais unos cuantos consejos-

Las tres chicas se miraron y se sonrieron, acto seguido se acercaron a Tk y lo abrazaron.

-¿a que viene esto?- pregunto el rubio menor extrañado-

-Vamos, eres el primer chico que se preocupa por el disfrute de la mujer- dice Mimi-

-¿Por qué no me habria enamorado de ti?- dice Kari-

-Y encima de todo no eres gay y eres guapo-dice Miya sonriendo-

Tres muchachos miraban furiosos como sus novias alababan a Tk.

-Bueno sera mejor que empecemos- dice Mimi levantandose-

-Veras, para empezar hazle una cena romantica con velas y rosas- dice Miyako al muchacho-

-Luego, pon musica romantica y poneros a bailar muy pegados- dice Kari sonriendo-

-Y por ultimo, solo piensa en hacerla disfrutar y que ella de el primer paso, si no pensara que eres un pervertido- dice Mimi-

-Eso tambien me lo dijo Davis- dice tk sonriendo-

-Se lo enseñe yo- susurro Mimi por lo bajo-

-Gracias chicas, me han ayudado mas que estos trogloditas- dice Tk sonriendo-Bueno me tengo que ir a hacer la cena, chao chicos- y se marcho-

-Por cierto, alguna de ustedes ha visto a Jun- dice Ken-

-Si, esta en su casa estudiando aunque me dijo que te digiera que fueses- dice Mimi agarrando el brazo de Davis- Mi amor damos una vuelta?- y lo besa suavemente-

-Claro,¿ venis, Tai, Miya?- pregunta davis sonriendo-

-Si- dice Tai cogiendo de la mano Miyako y saliendo los cuatro del departamento-

-Bueno, que era eso de que "que pena que no me haya enamorado de ti"- dice Matt mirando curioso a su novia-

-Eh… jeje vamos amor solo era una broma- dice Kari acercandose a Matt-

-Asi que no te hago disfrutar ¿eh?- dice Matt besando salvajemente a Kari- veremos a ver si después dices lo mismo- y se meten en la habitación de este-


	2. Lo que le sucedio a Tk

Takeru se encontraba en su casa preparando la mesa en la que cenarían, llevaba puesto unos jeans y una camisa negra cortesía de Matt.

Había quedado con Sora a las 10 y eran las 9:45, el muchacho coloco unas velas en la mesa y se marcho a ver como iba el pollo, sinceramente era el único plato que le salía bien así que no decidió arriesgarse, el joven echo una rápida mirada al pollo y vio que aun no estaba del todo dorado así que decidió dejarlo un rato más.

Takeru se sentó en el sofá y al poco rato tocaron el timbre y el joven rubio decidió ir a abrir.

-¡oh! ¿Qué hará un ángel por aquí?- dice Tk viendo a su novia- Hola mi amor- y la beso dulcemente-

-Hola cariño- dice Sora que llevaba una falda vaquera corta, una camiseta de tirantes negra y una chaqueta encima-

-Bueno siéntese, joven damisela- dice Tk ayudando a Sora a sentarse-

-Uhm… Tk… creo que algo se quema en la cocina- dice Sora mirando como salia bastante humo de allí-

-¿Qué?- dice Tk volteando y marchando corriendo hacia el horno- NO!- grito el muchacho horrorizado-

-¿Qué paso, Tk?- dice Sora acercándose a la cocina y viendo a su novio con una bandeja en las manos y algo negro que no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que era-

-Se quemo…- dice Tk mirando su pollo- no puede ser todo me sale mal-

-Bueno, podemos pedir un pizza, que te parece?- dice Sora mirando los ojos azulados de Tk-

-Esta bien, pero yo quería que… nada… déjalo- y beso suavemente a la muchacha- voy a llamar a la pizzería-

A los 15 minutos los muchachos se encontraban comiendo una pizza a la luz de las velas.

-Bueno, no es un pollo, pero al menos es romántica- dice Tk sonriendo-

-Si, además lo que cuenta es el detalle- dice Sora dando el último bocado a su trozo de pizza-

-Bueno, que te parece si bailamos- dice Tk levantándose y cogiendo a Sora del brazo-

-Claro- y comenzaron a bailar muy pegados, Tk le dio una suave vuelta a Sora y se acercaron lentamente cuando la canción acabo y empezó una de heavy haciendo separar a los muchachos bruscamente.

-Mierda!- dice Tk dirigiéndose a la radio y poniendo otro disco- Bueno por ¿Dónde íbamos?-

Sora sonrió y beso dulcemente a Tk, ambos jóvenes lo deseaban, así que Tk cogio a Sora en brazos y la llevo a su habitación, esta estaba oscura y Tk no veía nada, el muchacho seguro soltó a Sora pensando que caería en la cama, pero el ruido sordo en el suelo le hizo cambiar de opinión.

-Auch- dice Sora desde el suelo-

-Sora, lo siento mi amor- dice Tk encendiendo la luz y agachándose junto a su novia- ¿estas bien?-

-Si- dice Sora y le regalo una bonita sonrisa al joven rubio- Bueno, ¿ seguimos?-

El joven sonrió y beso a Sora ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la cama y poco a poco la ropa fue cayendo en la habitación…

Takeru despertó por culpa de la luz de la mañana, miro a su lado y se encontraba Sora durmiendo, el joven sonrió al recordar la noche anterior, ¡ya no era virgen, se quedo largo rato observando a la pelirroja, era tan hermosa, hasta que la joven abrió sus ojos y sonrió al muchacho.

-Buenos días, dormilona- dice Tk besando suavemente a la pelirroja-

-Buenos días, mi vida- dice Sora-

-Es verdad lo que decían mi hermano y Tai- dice Tk sin mirar a la muchacha-

-¿Qué te dijeron ellos?- dice Sora curiosa-

-Que hacer el amor contigo es ir al paraíso- dice Tk mirando sonrojado a la muchacha-

-ya- dice Sora sonriendo- pero sinceramente, tu eres el primero que me ha llevado allí, ni Tai, ni Matt lo consiguieron-

Ambos jóvenes se miraron y se abrazaron suavemente, después de todo no había estado tan mal ¿no?.

Fin

Bueno, que les pareció, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja, y bueno ya tenia ganas de hacer un fic sobre parejas raras jaja, espero que les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews.

atte.

Sora-121


End file.
